Fluffy as Clouds
by SugarlessFrosty
Summary: A Collection of NejiTen Drabbles. 3rd Chapter: Alumni Homecoming: Tenten didn't saw that one coming. especially after all those years.
1. Through the looking Glass

Collection of NejiTen Oneshots.  
I love fluffs xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

-

-

Through the Looking Glass

-

-

It's totally Out of Character for Neji but just like any other Teenage Boy, Neji has problems towards confessing. Especially to his Best friend and long time Crush Tenten. He never actually thought that He'll fall for Her, He even tried to deny it at first. Anywho, Everytime Neji sees a mirror or is alone in his room, Neji practices.

"Tenten, I. Love. You." He said emphasizing every word.

"That's too lame!" He said to his self.

"Tenten" Neji said looking in-front of his Mirror upon holding a ring up "i know that we're friends but I have fallen in-love with you" He finished

"Ughhh..." He groaned "I'm Hopeless"

- - Outside his room - -

Hinata giggled as he imagines his cousin's face while practicing. She knows that he has feelings for Tenten and how dense Tenten is but She never thought that Neji would actually be so out of Character.

She wanted to do something. She wants to help them, and there's only one way to do so..

She picked her phone and ran toward her room to make some arrangements.

* * *

Neji was lying on his bed with both hands on the back of his head. He was thinking of a romantic way to actually confess. he wants it to be perfect. he wants it-

_Riiingggggggg_

He wants it to-

_Riiinnnngggggggg_

He wants it to be-

_RRRIINNNNGGGGGGGG_

"Ughhh!" Neji groaned. he picked his phone and "What do you want!?"

"Yo! just chill men" Naruto replied "We're here at Ino's Dance Studio. Wanna join us?"

"NO!"

"Oh come on... We'll be picking Tenten and the others. Just go here on your own since you have yuor own car"

'So Tenten's coming?' he thought

"Fine" Neji said with his low monotone voice acting as if he doesn't care.

* * *

"You made it!" Naruto exclaimed "Here!" Naruto instructed as he pulled Neji inside Ino's Dance Studio.

"I'll be back in about an Hour, I'll just pick up the rest" Naruto explained

"Why did you make me come this early?" Neji asked

"I... I needed somebody to guard this place first. And since you have your own car, you're the perfect guy" Naruto said

"That's stupid"

"I am stupid.." Naruto excused and ran outside as fast as he can. He just can't take anymore questions.

Now, neji is all alone. Nothing but Hardwood floor. and the gigantic Mirror. Mirror?

'Should I? This is embarrassing. I shouldn't. What would happen to me if someone suddenly pops in?' He thought

* * *

"Just get in Tenten"

"Why?"

"Just do. We'll look for the guys"

"Okay...?"

* * *

'I can't take it anymore!' Neji stood up and walked closer towards the Mirror.

- -

"Oh! Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she waved her hands "What are you doing inside the Mirror?" She asked

"NEJI!! Can you here me!?" She asked as she knocks on the Mirror "Can you even see me?"

- -

"Tenten"

- -

"Uh? So you can hear me!" Tenten asked

- -

"I love you" What Neji didn't know was He's standing in-front of a One-way-mirror. Making the one from the other side, Tenten, See him without him knowing of her existence. Naruto and the gang also added Hidden microphones all-over Neji's side and placing the speakers on Tenten's side so that whenever neji says something, Tenten is sure to hear it.

- -

"WHAT!?"

- -

"I don't know why, But Yeah~ I have fallen for you. I know it's stupid but.. Ughhhh"

- -

"What the heck are you talking about!?"

- -

"Tenten" Neji said. He then pulled out a ring then held it up "I Love you"

- -

"Are you okay Neji!?"

- -

"Ever since!"

- -

..blink blink..

- -

"All I want is... you. Nothing else"

- -

..blink blink..

- -

"This is so stupid"

- -

..Speechless..

- -

"What am I doing? This is stupid!"

"Neji!" that completely shocked Neji

"You said you'll be back in a hour." Neji said. Naruto just grinned like a cheshire cat. Neji's suspicious

"Neji" Naruto started "There's a door here you know..." Naruto said as he point on the last mirror

"So?"

Naruto walked towards the Mirror slash Door and opened it.

Tenten immediately ran towards it (from her side) since She can hear and see evrything. At least now she know why Neji was inside the Mirror

"See?" Naruto grinned as he opened the Door and out came Tenten with both her hands accrosed her chest while She glares at Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked

"Tenten!?" Neji asked

That's when the rest of the gang came out with weird smiles on their faces.

"This is just so Romantic" Ino said as she claps her hands

"Who would thought that the Hyuga Neji is a -"

"That push it!" Neji said as he glared at Shikamaru

"I'm not pushing. Just wanna state the truth"

"I hate you guys..." Tenten said

"HEY! why are you mad at us? Neji's supposed to be the one mad you know.." Sakura informed

"I hate you guys" Tenten repeated herself

"ANYWHO! We'll leave you guys alone" ino said as she pushed the rest of the guys out, and locking the doors

"They locked it didn't they" Neji said

"Expected..." Teten replied

-Weird atmosphere-

"Did your all o that.. or do I have to repeat myself?" Neji asked

"So.. you mean it?"

"... I tried to deny it. I just can't"

"So.. you mean it?"

"I don't even know how it happened"

"So.. you mean it?"

"Everything happened so fast"

"So.. you mean it?"

Neji turned to face her and then looked at her straigh in the eye

"Would I ever I lie to you?"

* * *

That's all. Hope you liked it xD  
Please REVIEW!

Gonna be adding more!


	2. Call Her!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Yet.

-

-

**Call Her  
**

-

-

Yahoo Messenger Chat

Tenten: _**BUZZ!!**_

Neji: hey..

Tenten: what'cha doin'?

Neji: Nothing much

Tenten: Hey Neji..

Neji: Yes?

Tenten: We're Best friend right?

Neji: Yeah~ Why?

Tenten: Be honest. Who do you like?

Neji: No one. Well, I do like someone

Tenten: Who? Call Her. I want to get to know her

Neji: Okay. I'll call her *Neji calls her*

Tenten: ... :)

Neji: I'm calling her

Tenten: *Tenten's phone ring* Wait. I'm getting a call *Tenten picks-up. "Hello?"

Neji: I love you

-

-

Hahaha. Got this from Facebook xD

Credits to the owner.  
I just want to show and share this to the world :D


	3. Alumin Homecoming

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Yet.

-

-

**Alumni Homecoming  
**

-

-

It's been 8 years since Tenten last saw all those familiar faces surrounding Her. All it brought her was nothing but pure nostalgia.

Tenten's now inside Konoha Academy looking for her best Friends and other acquaintances. She can't help not to think about what there life is like. She never actually got the chance to talk to them after High School, and She's not letting this one oppurtunity to slip up.

"Just look for a girl with pink hair and your all set" She said to herself

Tenten is struggling to get out of the large number of people surrounding her. She doesn't care about them, She just wants to see her friends and she's good to go.

"Maybe she dyed her her..." Tenten said to herself

All of a sudden, Someone tap Tenten's shoulder making her turned around and looked for the person responssible.

When Tenten turned to looked at the person Responssible. She saw _him_

"Neji..?"

"Who else?"

"Still haven't change I see.." Tenten said as she raised one of her brows while her arms are crossed on her chest

"You have.." He commented "You're not that.. Girl with a weird hair style anymore.." he added

"Well your still the same guy with the weird hair style" Tenten teased

"How many times do I have to say. -"

"Bla Bla Bla tradition Bla bla bla" She mocked

"Funny..." He said sarcastically

"So how's life?" Tenten asked

"Still the same.. "

"You?"

"Same same" She said "What about your Love life?" She asked

"Still the same.."

"So it's still you and her?" She asked

"No... It's still you.."

-

-

This is just too cute. can't help it!  
Again, got this from facebook.

full credits to the Owner.


End file.
